lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Pit
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis Last appearance: Fighters of Lapis 6 Pit (ピット, Pitto) is the main playable character of the Kid Icarus games. He first appeared in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986, followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos, Pit didn't appear again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, 17 years after Of Myths and Monsters, in which he was one of the starter characters. Recently, Kid Icarus: Uprising was released in 2012. He has starred in every Fighters of Lapis game since the first one. Character Description Pit is an angel from Angel Land. His wings are only strong enough to fly for short distances, unless he has the Wings of Icarus. Taking up his sacred bow to stop the dark goddess, Medusa, he set out to gather the Three Sacred Treasures - the Arrow of Light, the Mirror Shield, and the Wings of Pegasus - when Medusa attacked his home of Skyworld and imprisoned Palutena, the benevolent goddess of Angel Land. Fighting his way through the Underworld, Overworld, and Skyworld, Pit was able to gather the three treasures and defeat Medusa, ending her threat. Pit appeared again in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy, which served as the only sequel in his series for nearly 20 years. In this game, Pit was sent to train and gather the Three Sacred Treasures again so that he could defeat a monster called Orcos. This game tends to go largely unnoticed, partially due to the fact that it was not released in Japan. However, aspects of Pit's design that were introduced in this game, such as his redesigned blue eyes, brown hair, and crown of laurel, as well as the design of the series' logo, made reappearances years later in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Following a surge of fan interest in the series due to Pit's appearance as a playable character in Brawl, Pit appeared again in Kid Icarus: Uprising which was developed by Sakurai himself and was released in late March 2012. His design in this game is taken directly from his redesign as featured in Brawl. In this game, Pit is once again tasked with defeating Medusa, who has been revived, and her army of monsters from the Underworld. In the Fighters of Lapis series Pit, along with Palutena, Medusa, and Amazon Pandora made their debuts in Fighters of Lapis. Pit and Palutena appear in the Space Crisis to join Lyn, Ness, White Mage, Kumatora, Ralph, and Leonidas in the Ruined Zoo battle. They join the rest of the Fighters of Lapis to defeat Tabuu. In Fighters of Lapis 3, Pit appears as a character that joins the first final battle against Tabuu in Exit 9B. He is later turned into a ring as the Fighters of Lapis fail. Three years later, he is picked up by Zim and battles his body in order to return to it. They later destroy the Mind Control Core and head to Aurum City and ultimately end up joining the second battle against Tabuu. In Fighters of Lapis 4, Pit and Palutena are told about the fusing scenario and head to stop it. They later appear in the tournament against Finn and Jake and Quote and Curly, who they defeat but they are later defeated themselves. Pit later joins the Fighters of Lapis in the Labyrinth of Deceit, where the creation of Dark Pit happens. Moveset *'Standard Special: Palutena's Arrow' - Pit will pull his bow string back, and fire it when the button is released. *'Side Special: Upperdash Arm' - Pit dashes forward quickly and delivers a powerful uppercut with his Arm weapon, sending opponents flying up into the air, *'Up Special: Power of Flight' - Pit's wings glow blue as he takes into the air, a power granted to him by Lady Palutena. *'Down Special: Guardian Orbitars' - Pit calls upon two shield-shaped Orbitars to protect him from attacks, both in front and behind. The Orbitars create an energy shield when the move is used. *'Super Move: The Great Sacred Treasure' - Pit gets in the The Great Sacred Treasure, a mech with several modes. These forms can be switched out from Pursuit, Mech Armor, Titan, Ultra-Light, and if it's damaged enough, a final strike mode where Pit takes the gun and blasts it at the person who broke the mech. Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:Nintendo Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project